I Don't Like You
Back to 2010 Logs Jade Shark Jade is sitting at one of the desk, reading some info on the computer screen Shark walks into the medical bay with damage from a failed energon harvesting. "Ow.. ow.. ow.." Jade hmmms, as she looks over at the noise. "Ow...you don't look good. Loose a fight?" Shark grimaces, "No, I wish it was that. More like the harvesting unit decided it would fritz on me and exploded while I was trying to harvest energon." Jade hmmms, "I keep telling people, regular maintenance is needed to keep gear in top shape..." You say, "Hey I checked it before I took it out." Jade nods, "Right...well, let me guess, we need to fix those energy burns." You say, "Uh.. yeah." Jade gets to her feet, "Well I hope you at least got the energon." Shark shakes his head, "I wish.." he sighs. Jade frowns a bit, "Oh...well ok. Let’s see what we can do then." Shark points out, "That explosion took out half of my own energon stores while injuring me at the same time." Jade moves over to one of the tables, "Hmmm, that’s not a good loss...coming back with left then you started with." Shark remains standing since he's burned all over. "Yeah, I know." Jade motions to the table, "Well, hop up here." Shark grimaces. "Do I have to? It hurts all over." Jade says, "Well, no you don't have to I guess. Just if you want to be fixed" Shark sighs, "Okay but it's going to hurt." he gingerly takes a seat, biting back a yelp of pain. Jade nods, "Don't worry...a little pain isn't too bad." As she slaps you on the back, "Sides we'll get you all fixed up." As she gets out her tools. Shark grimaces, muttering something nasty. Jade hmms, as she starts to work..."Did you say something?" +Repair: Jade repairs Shark. Shark says nothing in reply, he's just gritting his teeth literally and bearing the pain. Jade continues to work, "Maybe you should let someone else do some harvesting...." You say, "I don't know who else can. Well other than Starfire that is." Jade says, "So, let me guess...after I get you all repaired, you’re gonna go out and try again?...maybe kill yourself this time?" Shark shakes his head, "No, I'll wait for the tech mechs to look over the other harvesters to make sure they have been serviced." Jade nods her head, "Well then...I'm sure you won't need more repairs till after that Shark cocks his head, "What do you mean by that?" Jade says, "Well, if you’re not going to use an exploding harvester for awhile. There should be no reason for you to get injured" Shark frowns, "Uh.. yeah.. but what does that have to do with my repairs?" Jade says, "Well, if you’re not going out for awhile" Shark stares at Jade a long moment, "So in other words you are going to let me sit here in obvious pain?" Jade says, "No, no. no...of course not." Shark hmms, "Okay so what /are/ you saying?" Jade says, "I’m not saying anything" Shark frowns only more so. "Jade, don't make me report you to Prime." Jade says, "For what?...not saying anything?" You say, "For standing there and not doing more than what you just did." Jade says, "So, you want me to keep working, before those welds have had time to set? Well, ok, I can't guarantee no problems...but if that’s what you want." Shark sighs, "So work on the armor the welds aren't near." Jade says, "Um, I wasn't working on the armor...I was working on the relays and wiring" Shark points out, "Right. But while the welds are cooling you could work on the armor, right?" Jade says, "right, do I tell you how to shoot people? I like to make sure the internals are working, before working on the externals." Shark grits his teeth a little, then mutters. "Yeah.. fine..." Jade says, "Is there a problem?..or do you just not like spending time around me?" Shark considers a few moments. Then shrugs, "You want the honest truth?" Jade says, "Why wouldn't I want the truth, that’s what I always give other people" You say, "Cuz sometimes folks cannot handle the truth." Jade says, "So you lie to them then?" Shark smirks, "Sometimes." Jade shakes her head Shark points out, "You got to sometimes, to soften the blow of the truth." Jade says, "Really?...sorry, I think the truth is better. Something’s wrong, you tell them...their gonna die, why sugar coat it." Shark hms, "Well I ain't dying right?" Jade says, "Not at the moment" Shark nods, "Okay, then to answer your question.. I don't like you. Happy now?" Jade says, "Doesn't bother me...my job in here is to fix people, not worry about if they like how I do it."" Shark Hmms, "Okay then." Jade says, "So, there you go" +Repair: Jade repairs Shark. Shark nods and sits quietly, waiting for you to proceed with the rest of his repairs. Jade hmms, as she checks over some of the earlier work..."Not bad, if I do say so myself...not let’s see....where did I put that falangy" Shark looks around, "Uhm is that it... on the counter there?" Jade hmms, "No, no....that’s not a falangy. Wait, maybe I can do this without one...let me try..." as she starts to work. Shark stays still as you work. "All right." Jade says, "Though really, it would be better...but I think were out. We'll need to find some somewhere...I don't think we have the parts to build any..." You say, "Uhm.. what?" he looks confused. "What parts?"" Jade says, "You know...I should make a list of things we need..."" You say, "Uh yeah... that'd be great." Jade wanders over to the desk, and starts making a list. "Ooo, yeah...almost forgot those...that and that...couple of them..." Shark frowns, "So I'm stuck here... lovely." Jade hmms, "Stuck?...are you welded to the table or something?" You say, "No but if I need parts not like I can leave." Jade says, "Who said the parts were for you?...we’re just getting low" You say, "I just figured.. that's all. You didn't specify." Jade says, "You said it was a good idea to make a list" You say, "Yeah but thought you meant parts for me." Jade hmms, "A little self centered are we?" Shark pfts, "No way." he looks down at the work you did, at least what he CAN see anyway. Jade says, "Really?...and yet you’re looking at yourself." Shark looks up at you, "So? Was checking out how much more work you had to do. It's called curiosity." Jade says, "So, how much more do I have to do?" You say, "Still got the armor to fix up. Maybe a couple of circuit boards from what my internal diagnostics are telling me." Jade says, "Really?...your armor seems fine to me. Unless you’re trying to get me to add extra for some reason. Mostly you still need motor control fixed...maybe some pressure tests." Shark nods, "Yeah really, I'm sitting on a portion of the armor that got burnt." he points out, "But you’re the medic." Jade says, "Oh, that’s just singed." You say, "Okay so I'll take care of it." Jade says, "Yeah, just buff it or something" Shark smirks, "Oh I will. Rather not having you touching me there anyway." Jade nods, "I'm sure one of the other guys can help you out." Shark chuckles, "Oh right. Like another mech wants to be doing that. I'll manage." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Jade's Logs Category:Shark's Logs